Missing Time
by Auro Rain
Summary: Berapa banyak waktu yang aku lewatkan tanpamu? Berapa banyak hal yang kau lewatkan tanpaku? [ChenMin - GS]


Berapa banyak waktu yang aku lewatkan tanpamu? Berapa banyak hal yang kau lewatkan tanpaku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Missing Time**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake from "Madre" by Dee (Dewi Lestari)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepulangan Minseok ke Korea sudah dipastikan. Terhitung sepuluh jam dari sekarang.

Jika kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, serta kemarin-kemarin yang ia lewati selama bertahun-tahun di Beijing, pukul lima pagi masih menjadi momen-momennya bergelung nikmat di dalam selimut. Seharusnya hari ini pun sama.

Wanita paruh baya itu bisa saja tidur hingga menjelang siang, toh pesawatnya baru akan _take off _jam dua tepat. Tapi matanya memilih terbuka sepagi ini. Membawa tubuhnya mengelilingi apartemen yang ia tempati lima tahun terakhir.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin tetap tinggal, meskipun tempat itu tidak lebih besar dari rumahnya di Korea sana.

Membayangkan rumahnya, suaminya, dan anak-anaknya. Hal-hal yang rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak Minseok jumpai. Tahu-tahu perasaannya bercampur aduk. Bergumul menciptakan ketidaknyamanan di hati wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

Senang. Senang sekali.

Terkadang saking senangnya seseorang, ia akan menjadi gugup, cemas, dan –

Takut.

Sebagaimana seekor katak yang terbebas dari tempurungnya. Minseok menjelma menjadi paranoid pada dunia luas yang selama ini tidak tertangkap retina matanya. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kejadian apa yang sedang menunggu si katak.

Lantas berharap kembali lagi terkurung dalam tempurung.

Ruang kerjanya di kantor, berkas-berkas, meeting-meeting dengan klien, bahkan atasannya yang cerewet itu tiba-tiba begitu dirindukan Minseok. Hal-hal yang kemarin masih ia kutuki keberadaannya karena membuat kebebasannya terpasung, tiba-tiba ingin ia jalani lagi.

Karena dalam dunia kecil itulah Minseok merasa aman. Tempurung itulah yang membuat katak merasa nyaman.

Minseok hanya terlalu terbiasa dengan rutinitasnya. Dia cemas akan perubahan.

* * *

Sebelum menuju bandara, Minseok sempat menyambangi kantor untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada rekan-rekan kerjanya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama Minseok.

Atasannya yang cerewet mendadak begitu baik dengan menawarkan diri mengantar Minseok ke bandara. Selama perjalanan, mereka mengobrol lebih banyak dari yang pernah mereka lakukan. Dan Minseok baru menyadari bahwa orang itu ternyata tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

Satu persatu potongan-potongan ingatan Minseok tentang Beijing menyeruak. Sejak hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki hingga ketika ia akan melenggang pergi.

Tempurung yang mengurungnya memang akan benar-benar terbuka.

* * *

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Berkeliling Seoul saja dulu."

Kemudian taxi yang membawa Minseok melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan bandara Incheon.

Menjelang malam, Minseok baru menelpon Jongdae – suaminya.

"Kau sudah di Seoul?! Kau bilang baru akan berangkat minggu depan. Kenapa tidak menelpon sejak tadi, 'kan bisa kujemput?"

Minseok hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan suaminya di ujung sana.

Hatinya yang ketar-ketir mendadak senyap. Perasaan takutnya yang tidak beralasan lenyap entah kemana.

Jongdae dan anak-anak mereka akan selalu menerimanya, 'kan? Jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan?

"Pak, langsung menuju alamat ini."

* * *

Pukul sepuluh lebih lima puluh tujuh menit dua puluh tiga detik.

Minseok sampai di rumah dengan selamat setelah menghabiskan sorenya bersama supir taxi yang tidak dikenalnya tapi untungnya adalah orang baik.

Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Minseok menuju kamar paling besar di rumahnya dan mendapati tiga malaikatnya telah terlelap di atas ranjang yang sama. Berjajar dari kanan ke kiri dengan kondisi kamar terang.

Jika ia benar-benar pulang, haruskah ia membeli ranjang baru yang lebih besar agar muat berempat?

Didekatinya sosok anak laki-laki yang tidur di tepi kanan. Kim Jongmin namanya. Anak pertamanya dengan Jongdae. Ia sudah sebesar ini?

Minseok berjongkok di samping ranjang. Dibelainya rambut gelap Jongmin yang tidur menelungkup dengan wajah menghadap ke kanan.

Dulu Minseok menikah di usia muda dan langsung memiliki momongan di tahun pertama. Ketika ia mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di China, Jongmin baru berusia satu tahun. Kini usianya menginjak tahun ke dua belas.

Selama bekerja di China, Minseok hanya akan pulang setiap akhir tahun saja. Pada kepulangannya yang keempat, Minseok hamil lagi. Anak perempuan yang kemudian sepakat mereka namai Kim Daemin. Dan ia tinggalkan setelah berumur dua tahun untuk kembali bekerja di China.

Selagi para ibu lain menunggui anak-anak mereka, Minseok bahkan tidak tahu perkembangan apa saja yang dialami anaknya. Pasti ada banyak sekali hal yang ia lewatkan selama ini.

Ada begitu banyak waktu yang tidak ia habiskan bersama orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dua anaknya sering mengeluh tentang ibu mereka yang jauh. Tentang bagaimana mereka rindu dan ingin bertemu. Sedangkan teman-temannya bisa memeluk ibu mereka setiap hari.

Kadang Minseok menyesalkan keputusan yang pernah ia ambil. Bekerja di luar negeri seperti hanya pemuasan ego semata pada akhirnya. Mengejar karier dan kedudukan prestisius demi menyebandingkan semua dengan pendidikan tinggi yang sudah ia tempuh.

Tapi mengorbankan Jongdae, Jongmin, Daemin, dan kebersamaan mereka.

Minseok tiba-tiba merasa menjadi istri sekaligus ibu yang buruk.

"Maaf." Lirihnya. Dikecupnya kening Jongmin, lalu Daemin yang tidur dengan tenang di antara kakak dan ayahnya.

Lantas Minseok beranjak mendekati suaminya yang tidur di sisi ranjang yang lain. Minseok tidak bicara, ia hanya berjongkok seperti tadi. Mengamati wajah damai Jongdae dari samping.

Ada berapa banyak hari yang sudah ia lewatkan tanpa pria ini? Pria yang dulu tak bisa ia lewatkan seharipun tanpanya.

Mata Minseok mendadak perih. Diciumnya pipi tirus Jongdae agak lama hingga membuat pria itu terbangun.

"Minseok?" Tanyanya linglung. Disambut senyum sang istri.

Minseok mengangguk dengan mata berair. Ketika lengan kokoh sang suami merengkuhnya, air di matanya tumpah beranak sungai.

"Aku merindukanmu." Aku Jongdae di sela helaian-helaian rambut Minseok.

"Aku juga."

Minseok tidak akan kemana-mana lagi mulai sekarang. Ia akan tinggal di sisi Jongdae, Jongmin, dan Daemin.

Merajut lagi waktu-waktu yang terlewatkan olehnya. Mengganti momen-momen yang ia korbankan demi kariernya.

Ia akan menggerakkan lagi jarum jam yang berhenti berdentang selama tahun-tahunnya yang sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Saya suka banget versi asli cerita ini. Setiap kali saya baca, saya jadi inget temen-temen saya yang orang tuanya kerja di luar kota bahkan di luar negeri. Curhatannya selalu sama, kangen. Bagi yang deket sama ortu, baik-baik ya sama mereka.

Saya tunggu review-nya ^^

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING **


End file.
